A Lemony Collection Of Smut Fics
by Rika the Vouyer
Summary: {DISCLAIMER} NONE OF THE STORIES IN THIS BOOK ARE MINE. THEY WERE WRITTEN BY SOMEONE ON THE FIRE EMBLEM AMINO IN A PM. I HAVE PERMISSION TO UPLOAD THESE, SINCE HE CAN'T UPLOAD IT THERE. Since said guy wrote more than one smut story, I decided to upload his stories together, in an anthology. (With his permission, of course.) Read it. It's pretty juicy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pre-story notes:_**

 ** _I said it in the descrption, and I'll say it again here. None of the stories are mine, however, I have permission from the original creator to upload them._**

 ** _(Please note that English is NOT his first language...so please, cut him some slack. Out of respect, I didn't edit or change anything in these stories, grammar included. I just copy pasted them here and gave them titles.)_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Teacher...and student._**

In the novis academy, a pinked haired student was leaning in her chair, bored to death. Mae was trying to stay focused, but the only good thing was her teacher Celica. She was eying her, her res hair, tight leggings that was struggling to keep them hidden and her breasts... The button in between her suit hiding them, but the curves were noticeable.

"Mae! I see you after class. You need to keep your eyes on the test." Celica said as the bell rang, with all students leaving.

"So Mae... Could you please stop dreaming in studying hour ?" Celica asked, as she lean backwards in her chair, showing more of her body, cuing Mae to blush.

"Huh... Well... Teacher Celica..." She fumbled her words, as celica got up and cupped Mae's chin. "What do you want ?"

Mae let her impulse get the better of her, as she kissed Celica right on the lips.

Celica was surprised, but let herself sink into the kiss. Mae tasted like gum, with celica tasted like Apple.

Mae's left hand grabbed Celica's thighs, while Celica undid her student's hair, pinning her on the nearest desk (boey's) as Mae put her right hand under Celica's clothes, feeling her breasts in her hand, she groped lightly, as it started to lactate. Celica moaned, as she unbuttoned Mae's shirt lightly, just to feel her stomach and breasts. Celica giggled, as she nibbled on Mae's lips, hearing a moan in response as the bell rang.

They kept it up, all kissing and striped down to their underwear, hands all over each other, wet all over them, their bras filled with milk and their panties damp with their body heat. with Mae's hair covering the desk, Celica got on top of her, a small grin on her face.

"Woah... Kinky." A male voice came from the door, as both girls looked over.

Both caught in the act, Mae look at the student and smiled seductively. "Well.. You could join us~" she said, hoping the boy would not derange them any further.

"No thanks. I am gay." Said Leon, a cocky smiled on his face. "Proud to be too, the director is going to love this." He chuckled, as both girls blushed deeply.

This was going to awkward...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Eirika and Ephraim, behind closed doors. ;)_**

In the continent of Magvel, Ephraim was waking up lazily and yawned, dressing himself in his usual attire. Smiling, he got out of his room to wake up his sister, Eirika. He knocked on the door lightly and heard a quiet groan. Chuckling, he opened the door and barely saw Erika's azure hair escaping the sheets. She was completely hidden when Ephraim shook her shoulder lightly.

"Wake up dear Sister. Breakfast is ready." He smiled as she go her head out of the sheets... Complete with bed hair flying all over.

Ephraim smiled as he got up and leaned on the door side, looking at his lazily waking sis. "Come now, I will await you below." He smiled again as he got downstairs, leaving her room.

"Ephraim..." She yawned out and noticed him gone. She got up, she passed in front of her mirror as she took out her outfit, her white skirt and red shirt. As with Ephraim, she didn't bothered to put armor, since the war was over and they lived in peace. As she rode up her skirt up her thighs, she looked at herself. Her breasts were petits, but she liked it. She was proud of her legs and thighs, always wearing as skirt to show them off. Oh... How she wished someone would just caress them... Feel them... Murmuring her name...

She bit her lip as she stooped herself, not wanting to start the morning with such thoughts. Finishing to dress up, she walked down the stairs and started eating her bread. Ephraim did the same, all the while smiling at his sister's natural charm. "You look gorgeous today my dear sister. The red shirt looks really nice." He said as he bit his bread piece. She looked up and nodded, looking at her brother's physical built. He always was strong looking and handsome at the same time. Something Eirika always admired... Loved even. She knew she was in the wrong, but he was too handsome...

"Eirika ? Something wrong ?" Ephraim asked as he looked at her. Usually, she would not space out like this... He grabbed a glass a wine and gave it to her. "Here, this should help."

Eirika was not found of wine, but she took the glass as her fingers slipped across Ephraim's... She blushed when harder as she tried to guzzle her glass, just for it to splash onto her shirt, wetting it and pressing it on her breasts.

"Shit ! Oh huh... Ephraim sorry ! I... I am going to change." She fumbled as she rushed back up, Ephraim following her, worried he did something to upset her.

Both arriving at her room, she looked at him and blushed still. "H-hum... Privacy please brother ?" She gently asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I will help you getting ready. Just like old times." He said smiling at her. Erikia could feel her entire face heat up... But nodded weakly as she slid her shirt up slowly.

Ephraim looked at her, seeing more of her delicate skin show made him a bit uneasier then he thought. Embarrassed, he looked away as he heard the shirt fall.

Eirika was now feeling a bit more comfortable as she saw how embarrassed he was as well. Walking towards her closet in her white bra, she looked for a more fitting shirt.

Ephraim looked at his sis while she was searching and just saw her bare back... He felt his body heat up and felt his pants get lightly tighter. No, he should not feel like this !

Erikia found another shirt, this one azure as her hair. She put it on and twirled back to Ephraim while smiling. She looked worried as he was biting his lips. Rushing towards him she put her back hand his forehead... Her chest mere centimetres next to his. "Ephraim ? Are you okay ?"

He nodded and caressed her hair lightly. "Y..yes Erikia." He pulled her into a hug, putting one hand on her hip and another ruffling her hair. "I am fine." He assured her.

Erikia started to breath heavily and rapidly... This was just how she imagined her loved one holding her ! She open her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a light moan. She shut her mouth as she tried to struggle out of her brother's grasp by pushing on his chest, ashamed of herself.

"Eirika... Did you ?"

"NO ! I mean... Brother... Let me go !" She sniffled, but Ephraim kept his grip strong, loving the feeling of her fingers one his chest. He slowly lifted her up and laid her down on her bed, her hair completely haywire and spreading all over her bed.

"Bro-Brother ? What are you...?" She asked, her face still red. She was confused yet, her body respond by pounding lightly... Was she... Enjoying this ?

Ephraim lightly caressed her cheek with one hand and her hip with his other, feeling his body heat up ever so lightly as she was still swaying her hips in confusion. He stopped caressing her cheek and put his hand over her neck and traveled down, passing it over and in between her breasts, leaving Erikia to pulse up and moan, her body heating up and her breasts lactating lightly, a wet spot on her shirt forming.

"Br-brother..." She weakly whimpered, still struggling lightly against her brother's chest.

"Eirika... Sister..." Ephraim gulped and kept sliding his hand along her shirt and passed his hand under her skirt, playing with the fabric of it, sneakily searching for a way to make it slide down her ample thighs, ignoring how she was trashing about.

"Brother... Stop !" She pleaded, but she knew she was getting turned on as she felt her inside wetting.

Ephraim shrugged as he threw his shirt, revealing his well toned chest and muscles. Grinning, he slide Erika's shirt up, getting it off her and throwing aside onto the chair. Seeing his sister's golden bra tainted with her lactation made Ephraim unbuckled his trousers as he looked at his sister still.

Eirika slowly leaned forwards and helped her brother in unbuckling his clothes. She was smiling and pressed her head on his chest, feeling the belt and trouser fall on her legs. That reminded her of undoing her skirt, which slid slowly to the bottom of her feet, where Ephraim lunged onto her lips, putting his hands on the lace of her panties, playing with it as he tasted her lips, introducing his tongue into her mouth, where Eirika lost herself in a moaning bliss. She loved feeling his strong fingers play on her thighs, so she rubbed her left hand on his chest, all the while her right hand rubbed trough Ephraim's underwear to play with his erected member.

Surprised at Eirika's move, Ephraim moaned lightly and pulled on her panties laces, letting it slide off her as he pushed on her breasts firmly, causing his sister to moan loudly, feeling her breasts being blocked of her milk spitting.

Slowly, Ephraim got free of his underwear and inserted himself into her, causing Eirika to grip the bed and gasp as Ephraim got faster and stronger, smiling as he clutched onto Eirika's hips. The bed creaked slightly, the two of them feeling their body heat up and sweat was forming in their hair, as Eirika started to get unstable and moaned loudly, yelling out her brother's name while still clutching onto her bed. "BROTHER !! I..." She felt it coming, her body could not hold on longer. She let out one last cry of pleasure as she unloaded at the same time as Ephraim, the two of them slumping back onto the bed, panting.

"Br-brother..." Eirika put both her hands on his face, as they slide under the sheets, ignoring the wetness of it all. "I... Love you brother." She giggled, knowing how silly it was to say after what they had done. "Me too dearest sister... Me too." He stroked Erikia's hair with care, as she snuggled onto his bare chest and dropping into the realms of dreams... With Ephraim following soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pre-writing notes:_**

 ** _Des_** ** _pite the labels being Fire Emblem...sometimes my friend may write smut from other fandoms, and this story is one of them (though this chapter was a request from me.)_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Aqua's Room_**

After slashing the last unversed into oblivion, Aqua looked at her old home. The land of departure's castle looked so peaceful in such troubled times. Sighing to herself, she decided to take a break into her chamber. She knocked on the door lightly as her master opened it with a smile.

"Aqua ! Any news of Terra or Ventus ?" He asked hopefully, but rapidly saw her head lowering, causing Eraqus to sigh lightly. Nevertheless, he still patted her shoulder in good work. "You deserve to rest. Your chamber is always open to you." He smiled as he lead her there.

"I hope they are fine master..." Aqua said as he nodded in understatement. Eeraqus left shortly after, closing the door behind him as Aqua walked to her mirror. Seeing her reflection, she striped down to her azur underwear to watch herself.

"Well... I still look good." She gave herself a smile, rubbing her breasts lightly, as thought of Terra popped into her mind. Bitting her bottom lip slightly, she rubbed her firm breasts a bit faster, falling on her bed as pleasure overwhelmed her slowly. She slide her own hand over her body, light moans escaping her mouth as she approached her woman hood.

Using her magic, she prepared her finger to be delicate yet rough, as she slid it around her entrance, she started to pant heavily, her free hand gripping her left breasts in pure bliss. She inserted her finger slowly, making the moment last causing her to gasp and moan, as sweat formed on the tip of her blue hair, hee body heating up to the touch of her own finger. As she drew circles inside of herself, she shot water from her finger tip, making her body arch back and torso up, her legs quivering in the flow of water inside her.

She rubbed her breasts faster and played rougher inside herself, feeling all her energy being depleted on just pleasure and bliss, causing her toes to curl and her bottom lip being bitten harshly, as she shot more water at a faster rate, damping her insides while still feeling herself coming close to her climax, dreaming of Terra muscular body holding her hips, she let out a scream of desire, resonating his name in whole castle, while she let her fluid flow down and onto the blue sheets of her bed, getting her finger out of herself and panting, looking at the celling.

Hearing hurried footsteps, she weakly got inside her bed and closed her eyes as she heard her door being open. Eraqus looked at the seemingly sleeping Aqua and smiled, thinking she just had a nightmare and feel asleep soon after. He used his keyblade to lock her door and leave, with Aqua still a panting mess under sheets, a smile across her lips as she slowly feel asleep for good.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pre-writing notes:_**

 ** _T_** ** _his one was actually a birthday request from me...boy, am I sinful (and so is he for writing it, lmao.) Though, if you made it this far...you'd know that. xD_**

 ** _Ch_** ** _apter 4: Incest is Wincest (B-day gift for me)_**

In the castle of Macedon, Catria sighed loudly. Now that the war is over, there wasn't a lot to do. Est got herself married and lived with Abel, while Palla and her were still unmarried and her loves were completely out of reach. She got up from her sitting position and walked to the stable, wondering if her sister, Palla, was in them.

Slowly, she pushed the heavy door and looked around, seeing her bigger sister trying deseparetly to get a pegasus food ration on the top of the large shelf.

"Hummf! Who thought this was a good ide-" Palla turned her head and beamed. "Ah! Sister, glad to see you! Have you seen a ladder?" She asked sweetly, causing Catria to smile. She was so kind to them!

Soon, the middle whitewing found a ladder, to which Palla started to climb,which made the opportunity for small talk.

"You know Palla... I don't know what to do with my life. Marth is off limits, and I don't think I can find a bigger love than him. I am... Lost." She admitted, making the bigger sister a bit uncomfortable. "Ah... This is a problem. Well, we could stay and live at the castle." A little noise was heard form the base of the ladder, causing palla to panic. "O-oh no! It is u-unstable!" Catria tried to held onto it, but Palla was already falling...

Right into a hay stack. Causing her hair to be a mess, her legs wide open from her skirt, causing Catria to blush. "Palla... Are you fine?" She asked as she walked over to her, getting a glimpse at her underwear. Causing the middle sibling to blush.

"I am fine but... I am stuck. The hay binded my feets..." She said, struggling to get out. Catria bit her lips as she put herself over her big sister, Palla looking at her worryingly. "Catria? What ar-" she was shut up by a forceful kiss, one that the elder pegasus sister tried to fight, but the hay made movement impossible. Soon, her body gave in, and she kissed her back as much as she could, feeling her little sister slide her fingers against her inner thighs, getting Palla's body excited, as Catria lean closer and closer, rubbing their clothes and breasts against one another.

"C-Catria...hungg...w-why?" Palla asked, out of breath for the endless teasing her sister gave her, as she felt her panties being pulled down from her robes, Catria's breath going inside of her.

"Still hungry for attention... And you are good practice~" Catria said slowly, licking the extremities of her entrance. At this action, Palla moaned, scaring the pegasus a bit, but she didn't care and wrapped her legs now free, around her sister, hugging her into her womanhood, feeling Catria's tongue pierce into her, her moaning getting increasingly stronger and longer, as the middle whitewing fingered herself.

They went on for almost half a hour. Their clothing teared apart, and naked bodies in the hay, still kissing sloppy, tongues insides their mouths and fingering one another. Both came onto their climax, juices rushing out of them in a moaning bliss, as palla caressed her sister's azur Hair and moaned into her ear.

"Big sisters get it done~" her head flumped back and landed on the hay, a smile across her lips as they embraced each other, falling asleep in the stables, dreams of pleasures filling their minds.


End file.
